


A Friendly Request

by zhengxing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, bc thats straight, but wants to suck dick, ziyi is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengxing/pseuds/zhengxing
Summary: “Bro, can I suck your dick?”





	A Friendly Request

**Author's Note:**

> DSAFLKSFSAFSDFF. ADFASDKFSA? ASDFASFAL!
> 
> since im the biggest supporter of zhengyi, alas i finally wrote smth for them. i think theres gnna be a second part to this tho lol. not beta'd, all mistakes r my own

“Can I suck your dick?”

 

Zhengting tenses, looking up from his desk, midway through cutting out little animal figures. As a kindergarten teacher, Zhengting has gotten used to the life of cutting, coloring, and gluing things. Really, it’s like he himself is just another one of the Kindergarteners.

 

Wait.

 

“What the hell, Ziyi?” Zhengting says, his voice rising dramatically. Ziyi just stands in front of him, his hands in the comfort of his jean’s pockets. Ziyi just stares back at him, his eyes and expression blank.

 

“Bro, can I suck your dick?” Ziyi repeats, as if the question had not been recieved to Zhengting’s ears the first time. In fact, Zhengting heard it loud and clear the first time, considering his utter confusion by the whole matter. Is this some type of prank?

 

“Ziyi,” Zhengting starts, pausing momentarily to stare at Ziyi once more. Zhengting’s friend still stares blankly at him. “Aren’t you straight?”

 

“Yeah lol,” Ziyi says, confirming Zhengting’s question not by the ‘yeah’ that he answered with, but rather how he said ‘lol’ out loud. Zhengting thinks about it, deciding only straight people would say ‘lol’ out loud. 

 

Zhengting sighs, putting down his scissors and papers. “And you want to suck my dick?”

 

“Yeah,” Ziyi answers, his voice lacking any emotion for Zhengting to analyze Ziyi. “So can I?”

 

“Can you what?”

 

“Can I suck your dick?” Ziyi asks the dreaded question one more time, irritating Zhengting more than he would of thought. Who is paying Ziyi to do this? Last time Zhengting checked, Ziyi is loaded with money. “Haha, bro?” Ziyi finishes, because to Ziyi, his basic punctuation consists of ending every sentence with ‘bro’. There’s nothing straighter than that.

 

“Ziyi, you’re straight,” Zhengting says, his voice cautious as he emphasizes every word slowly. It’s the tone he uses with his kindergartners when he’s trying to reason with them, yet here he is using the same tone on his straight best friend.

 

“I mean, yeah, but at the same time, I’ve never sucked a dick,” Ziyi says, his voice starting to waver. Finally, Zhengting thinks, as he sees the blush growing on Ziyi’s face. “So I want to...suck your dick.”

 

“Why me?” Zhengting asks, raising his eyebrows at his best friend, trying not to be obvious with the fact that his dick might have twitched at Ziyi saying he wants to suck his dick. Zhengting is human, and Ziyi is very much attractive. It’s only normal.

 

“You’re gay, right?” Ziyi asks, his voice so genuine that Zhengting can’t even find it within him to feel offended. “And Xukun told me to find someone who is submissive, so I thought-”

 

“You thought me?” Zhengting angrily exclaims, cutting Ziyi off before he could answer. Ziyi only nods innocently, only fueling Zhengting more. “First of all, I am  _ not  _ a bottom.”

 

“Bro, I don’t even know what a bottom is,” Ziyi answers straightly. Zhengting pauses, closing his eyes and he breathes in slowly. Ziyi is surely going to give him a heart attack at this point. “I don’t know, I just thought if I was going to be gay for anyone, it’d be you.”

 

Zhengting peaks an eye open, seeing that Ziyi still looks nice and composed, his hands still awkwardly hidden away in his pockets. He looks the same, but somehow, his eyes speak the truth. Besides, Zhengting knows Ziyi is a terrible liar.

 

“Thanks, I guess?” Zhengting answers, feeling weird about thanking his friend for saying he’d be gay for him. Zhengting never would have expected this to happen, especially from Ziyi.

 

“So can I suck your dick?”

 

Zhengting just stares. He stares at his friend who is staring back at him with shiny, bright brown eyes. Hopeful eyes. 

 

Zhengting looks down, seeing his slowly hardening dick. Well, Ziyi  _ is  _ hot, and apparently very willing, and Zhengting would rather this than a cold shower. Wait, would he? Apparently.

 

Ziyi is such a casual person, someone with not too many worries, and is generally the most understanding friend Zhengting has ever had. He doubts that if this were to truly happen, it wouldn’t get complicated later on between them. Zhengting sighs, standing up from his seat.

 

“Well, it’s for science, isn’t it?” Zhengting says, teasingly as he winks at his friend. “Alright then, show me what you got, Ziyi.”

 

His words alone are enough for Ziyi to go down on his knees in front of Zhengting. Ziyi is a little taller than Zhengting, Zhengting has gotten used to always looking up at Ziyi, but now his friend is below him. Ziyi’s deer like eyes look up at him, his stare enough to make Zhengting groan.

 

With just the small pat on his knees from Ziyi, Zhengting sits back down on his rolly chair. With just that small pat, Ziyi had ordered him.

 

Zhengting finds that Ziyi does dominate him, even if silently.

 

It is those small actions that have Zhengting absolutely compliant, letting Ziyi lead whatever the hell they’re doing. Like when Ziyi tugs the bottom of Zhengting’s jeans, telling him to remove them. Or when Ziyi squeezes Zhengting’s hand softly, telling the older man to tug on Ziyi’s neatly done ponytail. 

 

For Ziyi’s first blowjob, Zhengting is speechless at how  _ good _ he is at it. At first, Ziyi had taken small, kitten licks on Zhengting’s dick, unsure of himself. Zhengting didn’t even need to guide Ziyi to start taking in Zhengting fully, he had figured it out on his own.

 

Perhaps Ziyi uses too much tongue, too much saliva dripping down his chin, some teeth grazing on Zhengting’s dick a little too roughly, but it is those things that make Zhengting ever more aroused, just from knowing that  _ he _ is the one who gets to share this new experience with Ziyi. 

 

Zhengting tugs at Ziyi’s hair once Ziyi takes his dick especially deep into the void of his mouth, Ziyi’s cheeks hollowed, squeezing Zhengting’s dick deliciously. Zhengting bites at his lip, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

 

“Use your hands to squeeze the parts your mouth can’t reach,” Zhengting instructs, noticing how Ziyi has placed his hands awkwardly on Zhengting’s thighs. Ziyi pulls back, looking up at Zhengting and nodding, his eyes blinking fast. Zhengting notices the build up of tears at the ends of Ziyi’s eyes.

 

Zhengting’s dick twitches at the sight of his best friend, teary eyed, saliva and his precum dripping on his chin, his hair a tangled mess, all from sucking Zhengting’s dick. To Zhengting, Ziyi has never looked more beautiful.

 

Zhengting’s dick is sucked back into Ziyi’s mouth, the younger obeying Zhengting as he grabs the base of of Zhengting’s dick on one hand. Zhengting moans at the touch, Ziyi’s hands so big and warm. Ziyi gives in experimental squeeze, making Zhengting shut his eyes, tugging on Ziyi’s hair once more. Zhengting hears a small whimper from Ziyi, the sound making its way to Zhengting’s dick.

 

Ziyi keeps up his routine, bobbing his head on Zhengting’s dick, his one hand taking the bottom of Zhengting’s dick, squeezing up and down. Ziyi takes his hand off momentarily, taking a deep breath before he goes in, so much of Zhengting’s dick going into his mouth it looks like he’s trying to swallow it.

 

The gagging noises from Ziyi, the tears falling out of his eyes, the way that he still looks up and meets Zhengting’s eyes, is enough to have Zhengting spilling his cum inside Ziyi’s throat without warning. Zhengting immediately pulls out, worried as he watches Ziyi start coughing.

 

“Fuck, sorry, I should have given you a warning,” Zhengting says, patting Ziyi’s back as his friend continues coughing. 

 

“You’re fine,” Ziyi gasps out, his voice sounding wrecked and strained. “Thanks for letting me suck your dick, though.”

 

“Pleasure was all mine,” Zhengting teases, smirking at Ziyi. He goes into his kitchen, taking his white Gucci T Shirt and wetting it, before coming back to find Ziyi in the exact spot he left him in. “Let me clean you up.”

 

Ziyi stands up, letting Zhengting dab away all the saliva and cum from Ziyi’s face and neck. Ziyi just stands there, smiling down at Zhengting.

 

“So? Any conclusions?” Zhengting asks as he dabs the bit of cum under Ziyi’s cheek. Ziyi only blinks for a couple of moments, before nodding.

 

“Yeah, I guess it wasn’t bad,” he concludes. Zhengting only nods understadingly. It takes more than one dick sucking to reach a good conclusion, after all. It had taken 3 icks until Zhengting had decided that he, indeed, did enjoy sucking dick.

 

“Good to know,” Zhengting says, ending the conversation. “Hey, wanna go get tacos?”

 

“Yeah sure,” Ziyi says, yawning. “Let me borrow a shirt though.”

 

Zhengting gladly does, searching for a shirt that would be big enough for Ziyi’s extremely long torso. As he searches, Zhengting smiles knowing that things won’t be awkward between them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> anyway  
> twt: zhengyist


End file.
